meitanteikonanfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Meitantei Conan - Junkoku no nightmare (2016)
Lista Movie Detective ConanS Meitantei Conan - Junkoku no nightmare (名探偵コナン 純黒の悪夢（ナイトメア） Meitantei Konan: Junkoku no '' ''Naitomea?, lett. "Detective Conan - L'incubo più buio"), conosciuto anche con il titolo internazionale Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare, è il ventesimo film d'animazionededicato al ventesimo anniversario della serie anime Detective Conan, nonché il ventunesimo contando anche il crossover Lupin Terzo vs Detective Conan, uscito in Giappone il 16 aprile 20161 ed è tuttora inedito in Italia.23 È il terzo in cui compare l'Organizzazione nera, principale antagonista della serie; il secondo per l'FBI, se si esclude il crossover sopraccitato; il primo per la CIA e la pubblica sicurezza giapponese. Trama Una donna fa di notte irruzione nell'ufficio di pubblica sicurezza giapponese per accedere ai file relativi a tutte le spie delle agenzie di intelligence che si sono infiltrate nell'Organizzazione nera. Sulle sue tracce ci sono Tooru Amuro e Shuichi Akai. Quest'ultimo riesce a bloccare la fuga della donna sparando a una ruota dell'auto, che però cade al di sotto del Rainbow Bridge. La malvivente sopravvive alla terribile esplosione, ma sembra aver subito dei danni fisici. Il giorno successivo, Agasa porta Conan, Ai e i Detective Boys al Tōto Aquarium, un parco divertimenti a tema di proprietà della Suzuki Zaibatsu. L'attrazione principale del parco è un'enorme ruota panoramica doppia, ai piedi della quale Conan nota una donna in stato confusionale. Conan e Ai cercano qualche indizio per risalire alla sua identità. La donna possiede un'evidente eterocromia, soffre di amnesia retrograda, è ferita e i suoi vestiti odorano di benzina. Alcuni frammenti di vetro d'auto presenti sui vestiti consentono a Conan di ricondurla all'incidente verificatosi la sera precedente. I ragazzi decidono quindi di starle vicino per aiutarla a recuperare la memoria. Ma in agguato e armata, Vermouth sente tutto e contatta Gin per informarlo che va tutto come previsto. La donna mostra di avere delle qualità fisiche eccezionali. Riesce a salvare Genta da una caduta e riesce a vincere il primo premio al tiro a segno, facendo tutti centri perfetti. Ma questa cosa insospettisce parecchio Ai, che teme che la smemorata sia in realtà Rum, il vice capo dell'organizzazione. Nel frattempo, i Detective Boys salgono sulla ruota panoramica e la donna ha una crisi. Mitsuhiko riesce ad appuntare le parole che vengono pronunciate: Stout, Aquavit e Riesling. Conan chiama un'ambulanza e la smemorata viene soccorsa. La polizia, allertata dal giovane detective, parla con il medico che ha visitato la donna e questi rivela che l'amnesia deriva dal trauma subito, ma la radiografia ha evidenziato anche una lesione pregressa. Inoltre, l'eterocromia era dovuta al fatto che la donna aveva perso solo una delle due lenti a contatto, che aveva utilizzato per alterare il colore degli occhi. Nel frattempo, a Londra Korn uccide Stout, a Toronto Chianti uccide Aquavit sulla CN Tower, mentre a Berlino Gin e Vodka uccidono Riesling. Personaggi Personaggi principali # ^''' Viene ricordato da Bourbon in un flashback dell'episodio speciale 304 (327 secondo la numerazione italiana). # '''^ Ai immagina le tre caratteristiche in ombra nera come nel file 2 del volume 86, e anche due enormi occhi di colore diverso: il destro giallo e il sinistro azzurro. # ^''' Usa un modulatore vocale maschile, ma può essere anche una donna. Nei titoli di coda non viene elencato il doppiatore per evitare di scoprire quali personaggi della serie abbiano la stessa voce. # '''^ Non appare di fatto, ma solo il pupazzo sul cellulare di Sonoko. Personaggi originali del film # ^''' a'' ''b c'' ''d Sono morti ad agosto. # '''^ a'' ''b Sono stati erroneamente invertiti nell'eiga pamphlet (映画パンフレット eiga panfuretto?), il fascicolo venduto nei cinema nel periodo di proiezione del film. Colonna sonora La sigla finale è Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru (世界はあなたの色になる? lett. "Colora il tuo mondo"), dei B'z, utilizzata come sigla di apertura per gli episodi da 817 a 844. Produzione Il film è dedicato a Masahito Yoshioka, il produttore della TMS per i film dal primo al quindicesimo, morto di una malattia epatica il 14 gennaio 2016, dopo un mese di ricovero. Gōshō Aoyama ha supervisionato la produzione e nel poster disegnato a mano Conan monta un possente cavallo color cenere con coda e criniera in fiamme. "Nightmare" (incubo) originariamente indicava la "cavalla della notte" e Füssli rappresenta l'incubo come un cavallo demoniaco. Lo staff ha deciso "Darkest", mentre Aoyama ha scelto "Nightmare". Nel gennaio 2015, la Dieta nazionale del Giappone approvò un bilancio di difesa con finanziamenti per cinque Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey nel giugno 2018. Tra il 2012 e il 2014, da sei a ventiquattro Marine Variant MV-22 Osprey furono schierati presso la Marine Corps Air Station Futenma di Okinawa. L'organizzazione lo avrà rubato da una base militare americana in Giappone o trafficato illegalmente da una negli Stati Uniti. La ruota panoramica sulla copertina è quella del Parco di Kasai Rinkai. Il parco a tema delfino nei titoli di coda è lo Shinagawa Aqua Park, su cui è basato il Tōto Aquarium, e ci sono anche scene da Singapore, tra cui Fountain of Wealth, Gardens by the Bay, Marina Bay Sands e Singapore Flyer.4 Incassi Il film ha incassato oltre 5.057 miliardi di yen5, battendo il record precedente detenuto dal diciannovesimo e diventando quello di maggiore incasso della serie67. Dopo un primo posto di tre settimane, venne battuto da Zootropolis della Disney. Home video In Giappone il film è uscito in DVD e Blu-ray il 26 ottobre 2016. Collegamenti con altri casi L'episodio 813 è collegato al film e ambientato prima, oltre che il primo non tratto dal manga sull'organizzazione. Nel file 5 del volume 85 (episodio 783 dell'anime), Vermouth avverte Bourbon che Gin sospetta che l'organizzazione sia sempre infestata di spie e vuole fare qualcosa per rimediare. Anche a fine episodio 813, Vermouth telefona a Bourbon per avvertirlo che Gin lo tiene d'occhio, quindi non deve osare troppo a condurre un'indagine segreta. Riappare il Restaurant Danny's Dinning, presente nei file da 5 a 7 del volume 74 (episodio speciale 651 dell'anime, 702-703 secondo la numerazione italiana), nel diciottesimo film, negli episodi 743 e 791, ma non la giovane cameriera. Le voci di Bourbon, Akai e Conan fanno riferimento al caso nel prossimo indizio alla fine dell'episodio 866. Il ventiduesimo film sarà un sequel. Errori e inesattezze Il numero di targa dell'ambulanza che trasporta Curaçao all'ospedale della polizia, una Toyota Himedic H200 del 2006, è "新宿 830, さ • 1-19". Era apparsa prima nel sedicesimo film, ma era una Toyota Himedic H100 del 1992 e avevano erroneamente riportato "そ • 1 19". Inoltre, a inizio film, ci sono due ambulanze con lo stesso numero di targa. Versione a fumetti Un manga tratto dal film e con lo stesso titolo, disegnato da Yutaka Abe e Denjirō Maru, disegnatori anche di alcuni volumi di Detective Conan Special Cases, viene pubblicato sulla rivista Shōnen Sunday Super a partire dal 25 maggio 2017.